


From Within

by Magicd321



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicd321/pseuds/Magicd321
Summary: "Zeb's eyes were open but the wild and distant look in th green orbs told Kallus that his friend wasn't awake."





	From Within

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb is canon now ya'll. I was enspired to write this little drabble. I hope you like it!

As a conseqence of years as an ISB agent, Alexandr Kallus was a light sleeper. Even while resting he had needed to be alert and ready to fight for his life. Old habits die very hard and Alex's eyes sprang open when he sensed something wrong. He was up, crouching on the bed and ready for action even before the fog of sleep cleared from his head. The cry that had woken him was repeated.  
"No."  
Zeb was lying on the bottom bunk in their shared room. The lasat's body writhed. His eyes were squinched tightly shut and his tech were bared. His claws dug into the padding of the bed. It was clear he was having a very lucid nightmare. Alex relaxed. This was not the first time this had happened. Zeb had woken Alex up from a few night terrors as well. He hopped down from his bunk and sat beside Zeb.

Deep within Zeb's mind was turmoil. He had been back on Lira San, standing on the steps of the Capital building and home of the royal family it had been his duty to protect. The great city stretched out around him and beyond that he could see the immense forest of massive trees with lavender leaves.  
In an instant, the peaceful scene was changed as an oppressive grey star destroyer appeared over head drowning the city in shadow. The peaceful scene dissappeared and now death and choas swirled around. Screams of Lasats as they were disintegrated pierced his ears. Then Kallus was in front of him. Not the man who had fought beside him or shared his bed but a warped representation of the man he had once hated. This Kallus was the man who had helped commit the genocide of Zeb's people. This Kallus had once represent everything Zeb hated about the Empire. With a roar, he charged at the man.

"Zeb." Kallus said gently but his partner showed no sign of waking so he tried again louder.   
"Garazeb!" For a second, Zeb appeared to have heard as his body stiffened momentarily.   
Encouraged, Kallus reached a hand forward and placed it on Zeb's shoulder.   
"Zeb it's alright..."  
Suddenly, Zeb's eyes were open but the wild and distant look in the green orbs told Kallus his friend wasn't awake. Zeb's paw grasped Kallus's wrist in a bruising grip. In a flash, Zeb had flipped Kallus onto his back and was looming over the smaller human. One massive hand found Kallus's throat and squeezed. Kallus couldn't move. One of hands was pinned next to his head and the other helplessly grappled with the one at his neck. Kicking wasn't even an option because Zeb's heavy body was wedged between his legs, keeping them spread.   
Kallus felt more helpless than he had in a long time. Pinned down under and enormous lasat in nothing but a thin t-shirt and boxers. He struggled as hard as he could his back arching.   
"Zeb, please." He gasped, despite the paw crushing his windpipe.  
Kallus removed his hand from where it was clawing at Zeb's wrist, curled it into a fist and struck Zeb in the jaw. The punch was enough to knock Zeb's head to the side and get him to loosen his grip just enough for Kallus to draw one ragged breath. Then Zeb's paw tightened again. His claws digging into Kallus's neck. Kallus realized fighting back would just enrage Zeb further.   
Zeb was going to kill him. He was going kill Kallus and not even be aware of it. Kallus's coat hung by the bed. In one of its pockets, just within reach, was his blaster. Kallus had no choice. He reached out with his free hand, fumbled in the pocket and pulled out the weapon. He looked into Zeb's eyes. The lasat's face was a mere inch from his. He could feel hot breath on his face and smelled the familiar sent of his mate.

The first time he'd woken from a nightmare while sharing Zeb's bunk, it had been that sent and the warmth of Zeb's body that had comphorted him. He woken from a disturbing memory shaking and covered in a cold sweat to the low gentle rumble of Zeb's voice.  
"Wake up, Alex. It's ok, you're ok."  
Zeb had stroked Kallus's cheek softly and Kallus had been surprised that the giant warrior could be so gentle and caring. Having spent his entire life in the service of the Empire, it had taken him a while to get used to this affection and learn to retaliate likewise. If there was anything other than service to the Rebellion that gave him a reason to live, it was Zeb. Kallus hadn't expected to make friends when he deffected. He never even dreamed he'd find a lover.

He couldn't do it. Even if it meant losing his own life, he couldn't kill Zeb. He had already taken so much from the man. He deserved this, really. Darkness gathered at the edges of his vision and Kallus let the blaster drop. As he fell into oblivion he placed his free hand on the back of Zeb's head and pulled him in to a gentle kiss.  
"Garazeb." He choked out.  
Even deep within his nightmare, Zeb felt soft lips on his. Alexandr's face transformed into something soft and familiar. The brutal figures of cruel memories that surrounded him evaporated.  
"I love you."  
Zeb was looking into the soft amber eyes of his lover. It took him a second to take everything in. He immediately let go and Kallus rolled away from him, gasping and gagging. Garazeb lay on his side on the edge of the bunk tense and watching Alex as the man regained his breath. After a bit he hestitently placed his hand on his mate's back.  
"Alex, I'm so, so sorry."  
Kallus was quiet, still catching his breath.   
"Alex, are you..."  
"I'm alright" Kallus rolled over and looked at him. "It's ok, Zeb."  
"It... I almost killed you!" Zeb could see the red mark of his paw on Alexandr's throat and pricks of blood where his claws had broken skin.  
Kallus reached forward and cupped Zeb's cheek.   
"We've both survived worse." He croaked, his throat still sore. He gingerly touched his neck. "Better wear a high collar so I don't have to explain this to the higher ups, though." He smiled wryly.  
Zeb wrapped wrapped his arms around Kallus and pulled into a gentle hug. His mate sighed and nuzzled under his chin.   
"I love you too." Zeb said quietly.  
It was peaceful in the small cabin aboard the ghost, where two figures held each other. Only the blaster pistol lying on the floor gave any sign of the conflict that transpired there.


End file.
